Firmware, as the most fundamental software in electronic devices, guarantees normal operations of the electronic devices. However, some external causes will result in problems of the firmware and thereby influence the normal operations of the electronic devices.
When the firmware of an electronic device is problematic, special purpose refreshing tools are needed to refresh the firmware. In an example to refresh an old firmware in an electronic device, a special purpose refreshing tool is connected to the electronic device, the electronic device executes a driver program associated with the special purpose refreshing tool to read a firmware in the special purpose refreshing tool to refresh the old firmware in the electronic device.